A Armadilha dos Sonhos
by Mandy TK
Summary: O grupo está em sua jornada, porém são pegos de surpresa por um feitiço de Youkai e caem em um sono profundo. Inuyasha se vê preso em um sonho que mais parece realidade, onde ele fez sua escolha, ficou com Kikyo. Porém perdeu Kagome para Kouga. Leiam...
1. Surpresa Inuyasha desmemoriado

**_Surpresa. Inuyasha desmemoriado.  
_**

Já era noite. Todos estavam a postos para descansar, afinal havia sido um longo dia de viagem. Kagome estava deitada dentro de seu saco de dormir com Shippou, enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku estavam encostados em um grande tronco de arvore. Kirara estava em sua forma natural com Sango apoiada nela. Todos estavam cansados, não demorou muito até caírem em um sono completo.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos, já era de manha. Olhou em volta e se viu em uma cabana estranha a ele. Levantou-se depressa e instintivamente colocou a mão na cintura, procurando a Tessaiga, porém a espada não se encontrava ali.

- Inuyasha - uma voz serena disse, enquanto passava pela porta da cabana. - Que bom que acordou - os olhos de Inuyasha quase saltaram de órbita, era Kikyou.

- Ki...kikyou... - ele estava de boca aberta - O que está acontecendo? O que faz aqui? - Inuyasha se levantou de sobressalto e saiu pela porta, passando por Kikyou. Se viu no vilarejo onde a velha Kaede morava.

- Inuyasha, o que está havendo? - disse a voz de Kikyou atrás dele.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - os olhos de Inuyasha suplicavam por explicações de Kikyou - eu estava em viagem com os outros...onde estão os outros?

- De quem está falando Inuyasha? - Kikyou olhava para ele mais confusa ainda - Viagem? Você parou de viajar desde que derrotamos o Naraku. - a mulher andou cautelosamente até o rapaz, parando a sua frente, pegando seu rosto e fitando-o serenamente.

- Naraku? Ele está morto?

- Sim Inuyasha.

- E para onde foram os outros? Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kagome? - quando disse o nome de Kagome, Inuyasha fitou o chão. Sabia que machucava a Kikyou, tanto quanto a Kagome quanto falava sobre uma delas.

- Eles moram aqui no vilarejo, digo, Miroku, Sango e Shippou. - Inuyasha ergueu o olhar a sacerdotisa, aguardando que dissesse algo sobre Kagome - Bem, e Kagome vive com a tribo dos lobos agora.

- Lobos? - o rosto de Inuyasha ficou totalmente vermelho de puro ódio - Aquele Kouga fedido... - essa ultima frase, disse para si mesmo. Não queria ofender Kikyou.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome sempre vem para cá. Kaede está ensinando-a a curar com as ervas. - Inuyasha arregalou os olhos para a visão que teve, atrás das costas de Kikyou. Era Kouga, trazendo Kagome em suas costas, como era de costume de Inuyasha. Correu até eles e se surpreendeu quando Kagome nem reparou em sua chegada. Ela chegou mais perto de Kouga e lhe depositou um leve selinho, ao que Inuyasha fez sua cara de espanto usual.

- Até mais tarde meu amor - como era bom ouvir a voz de Kagome, mas não dizendo essas palavras ao lobo fedido.

- Até minha querida - respondeu Kouga, voltando de repente o olhar a Inuyasha - Bom dia cachorro fedorento - apesar do insulto, seu sorriso foi terno, como de um amigo. A boca de Inuyasha escancarou, porém o hanyou ficou sem reação.

- Bom dia Inuyasha. Como está a Kikyou? - perguntou Kagome com a maior naturalidade. Inuyasha não se conteve e assim que Kouga se despediu e saiu de seu campo de visão, pegou o braço de Kagome e a arrastou para um lugar mais afastado. - ai Inuyasha, o que está fazendo? - se sentiu aliviado ouvindo a voz irritada de Kagome.

- Me explique o que está acontecendo aqui - Kagome o olhou surpresa quando ele se postou a sua frente.

- Do que está falando Inuyasha? - a garota tinha uma expressão confusa.

- eu acordei em uma cabana sozinho, de repente Kikyou aparece sorridente...minutos depois você chega com Kouga... - Inuyasha estava irritado, isso Kagome tinha certeza - vocês estão juntos por acaso?

- Você está com febre? - Kagome depositou sua mão na testa do rapaz - hm não...perdeu a memória ou algo assim?

- Me explique o que aconteceu desde que derrotamos o Naraku - o olhar do hanyou era sério. Kagome deu um suspiro e começou a falar.

- Bem...deixa eu pensar... - a garota fez uma pausa - eu purifiquei o coração de Kikyou, e lhe doei uma parte de minha alma, assim ela poderia ficar neste mundo com você - Inuyasha pode sentir a pontada de tristeza na voz da garota - Sango e Miroku se casaram, e agora estão esperando seu primeiro filho - ela sorriu ao imaginar o bebê lindo que seria. - Shippou fica um pouco aqui com Kaede e um pouco comigo na tribo dos lobos...

- Me explique essa história de você na tribo dos lobos - Inuyasha virou o rosto irritado e cruzou os braços no peito.

- Eu me casei com Kouga, Inuyasha - os olhos de Inuyasha fitaram os de Kagome, incrédulos.

- Você se casou com aquele lobo fedido? - Gritou o rapaz - como pode fazer isso Kagome?

- Inuyasha você está me deixando confusa - agora que estava irritada era Kagome - você está muito estranho, isso sim.

- Eu estranho? Você se casou com um lobo fedido, só pode ter perdido seu cérebro durante a batalha - Kagome ficou quieta, fitou o chão, engoliu em seco e tomou coragem para responder.

- Não Inuyasha...eu só perdi você naquela batalha - Kagome fitou o céu, lembrando o dia da batalha final, quando finalmente a jóia de quatro almas desapareceu e Inuyasha correu para os braços de Kikyou - mas isso não tem mais importância. Kouga me trata muito bem, e me respeita muito. Ele sabe como eu me sentia em relação a você, mas aos poucos estou deixando ele tomar conta do meu coração. - as palavras de Kagome foram como espinhos atingindo Inuyasha.

- Kagome...

- Ai chega dessa conversa - a garota forçou um sorriso, e Inuyasha continuou fitando-a incrédulo, querendo abraça-la, conforta-la. Sua Kagome... - nós já falamos sobre isso. Bom eu tenho que ir, Kaede está me esperando.

Inuyasha viu a garota partir, sentindo um aperto em seu peito. Então ela havia dado vida a Kikyou, para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos? Ela sacrificou o que mais queria, para entregar a felicidade à Inuyasha. Como alguém podia ser tão altruísta aos seus sentimentos?

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Este é apenas o primeiro capitulo.

Espero que gostem, prometo não demorar muito.


	2. Inuyasha e seus verdadeiros sentimentos

Demorei um pouquinho né pessoal?

Aiiiii agradeço a todos pelos reviews, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic.

Espero que gostem deste capitulo também, tenho uma surpresa para o próximo capitulo heheh

Prometo não demorar tanto para postar...

* * *

**_Inuyasha e seus verdadeiros sentimentos._**

Inuyasha ficou ali, observando Kagome se afastar. Do ponto onde estava podia ver todo o vilarejo. Olhou para a cabana de onde havia saído, lá estava Kikyo olhando em sua direção. Ele desviou o olhar. Seu coração naquele momento era uma mistura de alegria, tristeza e muita confusão. Por um segundo pensou no momento em que acordou e viu Kikyo, não era ela que ele esperava ver assim que acordasse, não foi por ela que ficou aflito. Foi por Kagome que ele saiu em disparada. O que isso significava? Será que seu coração havia tomado uma decisão diferente de sua mente? Ainda para ajudar, ele não tinha certeza se o que estava vivendo naquele momento era realidade ou sonho. Em teoria, pensava não se justo ter as duas em sua vida. Era por isso que teria que fazer uma escolha.

- Inuyasha - olhou para o lugar de onde o chamaram. A incontestável vestimenta entregou o monge.

- Miroku - Inuyasha sentiu o alivio inundar seus pensamentos, talvez o monge pudesse ajuda-lo em sua confusão - me diga Miroku, nós realmente destruímos o Naraku? - perguntou Inuyasha. Os dois já haviam se sentado na grama pra conversar. A expressão de Miroku não foi diferente da de Kagome. Será que ele estava louco mesmo? Ou com amnésia?

- Sim, felizmente - disse Miroku. Estendeu sua mão direita e a mostrou, sem a proteção que cobria antes o buraco do vento.

- O buraco do vento...desapareceu - sorriu o hanyou - assim como seu pai disse - por um instante ocorreu a Inuyasha que talvez aquela realidade podia não ser tão ruim. Miroku estava feliz, Kagome e Kikyo estavam vivas, e bem. Sango e Shippou também. O que poderia ser melhor?

- Sim, mas Inuyasha, você está bem? - perguntou o monge, tomando a mesma iniciativa de Kagome e colocando a mão na testa do hanyou.

- ahhh dá para parar - esbravejou Inuyasha, tirando a mão de Miroku com um mero tapa de sua testa - você falou com a Kagome, não é? - acusou o hanyou

- Bem que ela me disse que você estava meio estranho. - debochou o monge segurando o riso.

- Eu não estou estranho, só não consigo lembrar de nada. - após uma pausa, Inuyasha voltou a falar - Me diga uma coisa Miroku, faz quanto tempo que a Kagome está com o lobo fedido?

- Pensei que já tivesse parado de chama-lo assim - riu Miroku, ao que Inuyasha trincou os dentes - Bom, já que você não se lembra de nada, vou te contar o que eu sei...Depois da luta contra Naraku, a primeira coisa que você fez foi ver se Kagome ainda estava consciente, por causa de todo o miasma que ela tinha absorvido, foi aí que você viu que o corpo de Kikyo não estava muito longe dali. Então você correu até ela, Kagome, que tinha recobrado a consciência foi logo atrás de você. - houve uma pausa. Miroku olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha, apenas para confirmar se realmente o hanyou não se lembrava de nada daquilo. Inuyasha por sua vez, fazia um esforço para se lembrar, mas nada daquilo lhe parecia familiar - Acho que Kagome pode ver nos seus olhos o quanto você estava sofrendo, então, pediu que você confiasse nela. Ela cravou uma flecha no coração de Kikyo e o purificou, depois disso deixou os coletores de alma de Kikyo retirarem uma pequena parte de sua alma, para que assim ela pudesse viver. - Miroku olhou para o lado e viu Inuyasha fitando os próprios pés, não resistiu e lhe deu um soco na cabeça - ei, você está me ouvindo?

- Em que parte entra o lobo, nessa história? - perguntou o hanyou irritado.

- Bom, continuando - Miroku fez questão de fazer uma pausa teatral - depois disso, você veio viver aqui no vilarejo com Kikyo. O plano era que Kagome retornasse a sua era, mas ela não conseguiu voltar.

- Como assim? Ela está presa nessa era? - perguntou Inuyasha preocupado.

- Não, ela tinha uma escolha a fazer, ir e nunca mais voltar ou ficar e nunca mais poder ir a sua era. - respondeu o monge. O hanyou sentiu o remorso inundar seu corpo, sabia que em parte tinha culpa pela escolha de Kagome - Bom já dá para saber qual foi a escolha dela. Enfim, ela ficou morando com a senhora Kaede por uns tempos, mas acho que ela nem Kikyo gostavam muito da situação em que se encontravam. Quer dizer, você já tinha se decidido pela Kikyo, mas ela sabia que você sofria por Kagome ainda, mesmo não dizendo nada.

- Tá, e o lobo? - perguntou Inuyasha já ficando impaciente com tanto falatório, além disso não precisava ser lembrado que fazia duas mulheres sofrer pelas suas escolhas e indecisões.

- Calma... - Miroku respirou fundo - Kouga veio pedir a Kagome que aceitasse se casar com ele e que fosse morar na tribo.

- E ela aceitou - Inuyasha sussurrou para ele mesmo. Estava com muita raiva de haver perdido Kagome para aquele lobo, mas sabia que a garota devia estar sofrendo quando ele escolheu ficar com Kikyo, que por sinal, uma escolha que ele nem lembrava de ter feito.

- É...Eu vou indo Inuyasha - disse Miroku, tirando o hanyou de seus pensamentos - Tenho que ver o que consigo arranjar de comida para minha família. - Inuyasha apenas acenou com a cabeça. Kagome havia tomado totalmente a atenção do hanyou.

Inuyasha passou o dia sentando ali, naquele mesmo lugar, observando Kagome fazer suas tarefas. Kaede estava ensinando-a a distinguir os diferentes tipos de plantas utilizadas para curas. De tempos em tempos a garota olhava para o hanyou e o pegava olhando-a. A cabeça de Kagome estava quase explodindo, os olhos do rapaz nela a deixavam desconfortável, fora a confusão de sentimentos que isso lhe causava.

Pelo menos dali Inuyasha podia ver a garota sorrindo, entendeu que ela estava feliz vivendo ali. Quando o sol começou a se por, sentiu uma onda de vento e o cheiro de Kouga, instintivamente pôs-se de pé, o lobo não devia estar longe dali.

- Inuyasha - cumprimentou Kouga - ficou parado aí o dia inteiro é?

- Hm, não - Inuyasha não conseguia ser simpático com o lobo. Sua voz saiu áspera como era de costume para responder.

- Kouga - ouviu a voz de Kagome por trás de suas costas. A voz da garota estava alegre por ver seu...marido...

- Está pronta para ir Kagome? - perguntou Kouga, se agachando um pouco para que a garota subisse em suas costas. Inuyasha virou o rosto para essa cena, essa era a forma que ELE carregava sua Kagome, não era para um lobo fedido estar fazer isso em seu lugar.

- Sim - respondeu a garota - Até mais Inuyasha - o hanyou voltou sua atenção a ela, no que ela sorriu partindo com Kouga.

- Inuyasha - sorriu Kikyo quando o hanyou adentrou a cabana - a comida já está pronta.

Os dois comeram em silencio. Inuyasha observava Kikyo tentando entender sua expressão sempre tão serena, tentando decifrar seus olhos, mas só encontrava vazio ali. Uma ou duas vezes Kikyo fitou Inuyasha sorrindo serenamente.

- No que está pensando Inuyasha? - perguntou a mulher a sua frente. Era estranho estar naquela situação, o silencio parecia criar uma barreira entre os dois. Inuyasha pensou se talvez o tempo em que Kikyo e ele foram um casal havia terminado. Na prática ele passou muito tempo com Kagome, cuidando e se preocupando por ela. Será que desespero de ver Kikyou desmaiada depois da luta contra Naraku fez o hanyou tomar uma decisão precipitada? Em sua cabeça naquele momento não sabia como viver sua vida sem Kagome ao seu lado. Se recuperasse sua memoria, talvez se sentisse pleno ao lado de Kikyo, mas não naquele momento, onde as memórias de Kagome estavam tão frescas em sua mente.

- Estava pensando que ainda não encontre Shippou nem Sango - disse ele, baixando os olhos. Não seria pertinente dividir os sentimentos que estavam agora em sua mente com Kikyo, isso a faria sofrer, como tinha feito Kagome sofrer tantas e tantas vezes.

- Shippou deve estar com Kagome, bom a Sango deve estar descansando, em breve terá seu primeiro filho - sorriu Kikyo

- hm, acho que todas essas novidades me deixaram zonzo por um dia - sorriu Inuayasha levantando-se. Kikyo seguiu-o

- Vamos deitar então - a mulher apontou-lhe a cama que dividiam.

os dois ficaram deitados um bom tempo naquele mesmo silencio, até que Kikyo rolou e se aconchegou no peito do hanyou. Era uma sensação nova e estranha para Inuyasha, ter Kikyo em seus braços.

- Daqui algumas noites será lua nova - sorriu ela brincando com com seu cabelo - podíamos fazer algo especial, o que acha?

- Porque não podemos fazer algo especial amanha? - perguntou Inuyasha confuso.

- Ah Inuyasha, você sabe como eu gosto de sua forma humana - aquilo lhe deu uma pontada no peito, porém escolheu ignorar o assunto, não queria começar a brigar sobre um assunto que já se estendia a mais de cinquenta anos.

_"Por que você quer se tornar um youkai completo? Já não está bom como você é?"_

_"Sabe Inuyasha, eu gosto de você do jeito que você é"_

Inuaysha acordou no susto. A voz de Kagome ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, ele prensou sua cabeça entre as mãos, tentando tirar a voz. Olhou a sua volta e ainda estava deitado na mesma cama que Kikyo. Vendo que já não conseguiria dormir mais, levantou-se, saiu da cabana e foi andando até a beira do rio que passava pelo vilarejo.

Sentou-se na grama e fitou o reflexo da lua na água. Suas orelhas super sensíveis captaram um barulho muito familiar à Inuyasha, e não estava muito longe dali. Silenciosamente foi se aproximado do som de flechas sendo atiradas. Viu Kagome, com seu arqui flecha, concentrada em um ponto marcado em uma das arvores. Seu coração bateu mais forte, mas quando fez menção de se aproximar, viu Kouga não a muitos passos da garota. Preferiu ficar ali, apenas observando Kagome.

Não levou muito tempo até que Kagome estava exausta e Koga a levou de volta à tribo, mas antes de ir Koga olhou na direção Inuyasha. Em 5 minutos Koga estava de volta.

- O que faz aqui Inuyasha? - perguntou o lobo

- Estava sem sono - o hanyou deu de ombros

- Inuyasha, eu não quero causar problemas, nem quero brigar com Kagome, mas por favor fique longe dela - era visível a maneira que Kouga tentava falar sem expressar sua verdadeira raiva.

- Eu não posso ficar longe de Kagome, ainda mais, tenho certeza que ela não quer ficar longe de mim - segundo depois de ter falado aqui, Inuyasha se arrependeu. Por um minuto esqueceu em que contexto se encontrava.

- Seu vira-lata, imagino que você se lembre o quanto a fez sofrer já, não é? - as palavras de Kouga foram como um soco bem na boca do estomago de Inuyasha. O lobo percebendo o efeito que causou, continuou seu falatório - imagino que se lembre quantas vezes ela teve que ficar a seu lado, tentando não machucar você, esperando você decidir com quem queria ficar, se com ela ou com a sacerdotisa morta - Inuyasha escutava calado. Na verdade não encontrava palavras para argumentar, porque ele querendo ou não, aquilo não deixava de ser verdade - imagino que se lembre como foi no dia em que Kagome dividiu sua alma para manter Kikyo viva por você - essa ultima frase pegou Inuyasha de surpresa, porque realmente não se lembrava como havia sido a luta final.

- Do que está falando? - perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não se faça de desmemoriado, não para mim - retrucou Kouga, este estava visivelmente irritado, não parava de andar em circulos. - Kagome quase morreu quando dividiu sua alma. Ela ficou desmaiada por horas, mas não, você estava muito mais preocupado em admirar e abraçar Kikyo que tinha voltado a vida e estava bem. - mais um soco no estomago de Inuyasha - Kagome acordou e você nem estava ao lado dela. Então sim eu te peço que fique longe dela, você já a magoou demais. - novamente Inuyasha ficou calado. Vendo que o hanyou não falaria nada mais, Kouga se foi, deixando-o ali com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Não percam o próximo capitulo, vai ser uma reviravolta na fic!

Beijos,

Mandy-chan


End file.
